Our Away
by Patzko
Summary: Life does not work as fiction, that's why it's much more interesting. Published before as Imperfect


Hi, It's my first fic, so please be gentle.

I'm not a native speaker, but I try my best.

Review please

* * *

They should just be kissing while watching TV. That's what Rachel had suggested when she invited her to spend an afternoon with her. Definitely, 'girls want sex as much as boys do.' Quinn thought. Though she thought it would be easy to resist temptation, the reality hit her hard: no, it wasn't easy.

Sitting on the couch, alone together, a kiss, another kiss, suddenly the TV was no longer interesting. Now her attention was only on the girlfriend of hers, her smell, her full lips, and the taste of hers. Then the most inappropriate thoughts began to invade her mind: what should I do now? should we exchange position? Should I try to take her shirt now or wait a little longer? Why didn't she just relax and let things flow? This sounds hilarious, but she felt terrified.

Quinn thought: girls want sex as much as boys do, well ... we are girls ... This supposed to be easier; she must feel the same way. Since they were both girls that would be only natural. When she used to daydream, imagining how it would be dating Rachel, she dreamed they'd make sex all the time. The truth is it takes time to get to know someone better.

Sometimes the other girl seemed to want the same thing as her. Sometimes they seemed to take a step forward, and then the next time, to Quinn's disappointment, they took a step back. That was really frustrating. Maybe they're both just insecure. Maybe if they talked. They're friends before girlfriends.

Now, they seemed to be stuck. They already had skipped that part. Last time they'e just on their bra. And they got to that point really fast. Now it's taking forever. That's good, it's amazing, but she wanted a little more. Much more, truth be told. She just wanted to stop feeling like she'd die tomorrow without the bliss of having sex with Rachel Berry. And it seemed silly and desperate at the same time.

It must be some universal law. At the crucial moment, Rachel's fathers arrived at home, so the girls resumed watching TV, talking about school and glee club. When the time to go home has come, Quinn did not want to leave yet. She wanted to stay there with Rachel. Maybe the girl noticed that Quinn didn't want to leave.

_ Quinn

_ Hum?

_ Do you want to stay for dinner? Rachel asked. _ maybe sleep over, we don't have school tomorrow ... if you want to. Rachel added a little embarrassed.

_ Yes… But I have to call my mom first. answered softly

Suddenly Quinn wasn't so sure anymore. She didn't know what would happen; maybe nothing would happen besides sleeping over. When she told to her mother that she was spending the night at Rachel's she got the feeling that her mother realized the real intention behind this. At dinner she had the same feeling, first tried to stay quiet, but she thought it'd look even more suspicious, then she decided to talk, again she thought she's letting them knew about what had been thinking of doing to/with Rachel, she just couldn't act natural. Rachel's dads knew, of course they did. They had also been a teenager. Hell, now everyone knew what was going through her head. At the end of dinner she felt like she had been released from a horrible torture. She felt relieved.

Finally the girls got to Rachel's room, standing there in the middle of the room. It wasn't the first time she was in her girlfriend's bedroom, but it's the first time she felt that something was going to happen. Rachel is moving her hands through her hair, looking really anxious. Quinn decided she had to calm the girl and herself. Quinn walker to Rachel's bed and jumped in tha mattress, kicking her shoes off and resting her head on the pillow. Patting the mattress, she kept smiling, showing where the brunette should lay. The Diva laughed and laid on the bed next to the cheerio. Resting her head on her girlfriend's shoulder she sighed deeply, and she said:

_ I'm feeling so nervous. I do not know why. Actually I know. But I supposed I shouldn't feel that way.

I know ... Turning her face to kiss her girlfriend's forehead. _ you know you don't need to do anything that you don't want to... I understand ... I want it too, I'm just nervous as you. God, I thought about it a million times. She couldn't help blushing at the moment.

Rachel noticed the girl's embarrassment, but felt comfortable about herself … knowing that she wasn't the only one to feel that way.

_ I understand ...

_ what?

_ I understand if you do not want to ... I want to be with you, but I understand it...

The taller girl just held the other girl tighter. Feeling relieved, because girls want it as much as the boy do, and she and Rachel wanted it. She wants this with Quinn, which was all that mattered. They stood there for a while until the petit brunette make the first move, raising her head to the blonde's and kissing her. First tasting the girl's lips slightly, waiting for the reaction of the other girl. When she felt she was welcome, the girl began kissing became harder. Rachel began running her hands through Quinn's body, encouraging her to do the same. Rachel stopped, look at Quinn hazel eyes.

_ Do you think we should ... you know? Naked ... Rachel asked. Quinn just nodded. _ I am ashamed of ... Maybe if we did that first beneath the blanket ... you know… taking off our clothes ... Quinn calmly nodded again. She was amazed by how bold her girl was acting at moment.

Rachel pulled the blanket covering both of them. Soo they began to undress. First they wouldn't see each other, but they'd felt each other.

Quinn felt a shiver as her naked body pressed against the Rachel's nude form. The blonde girl held her girlfriend tightly. Rachel sighed deeply. It felt so good. Quinn's soft skin against hers. They stayed there touching and kissing her for while. At first they ran their hands through the arms, thighs and shoulders, then the breasts, butts, then a more daring move, and Quinn stroked Rachel's sex, a light touch at first, stroking her curls, rubbing Rachel's slit with the tip of her fingers. The brunette raised a little the blanket. She wanted to see it.

_ Should I? Quinn asked softly. That's when Rachel looked up at her. She just moved her lips like a yes, but without making a sound.

_Quinn ran her finger through Rachel's slit, from top to bottom, reaching the entrance, feeling how wet the other girl was; she knew she was that wet too. She entered, but avoided going deeper. Stayed there for a few seconds to hear the breath of her girlfriend getting more difficult, she got out, raising her finger to her mouth. Tasting Rachel, who stared at Quinn, amazed.

More confident, Quinn began to kiss Rachel. They're relaxed and let themselves be taken by the moment. They moved more freely, no longer the blanket's covering them. They looked, tasted, and touched each other, sometimes harder, sometimes lighter, but never in a hurry. No need to rush; they were no longer alone, the needed time to know each other at a different level. First the used the tact, after the taste. Licking, kissing and sucking.

Never fighting for dominance, only alternating positions, Quinn found herself between Rachel's legs, she didn't take long to discover a new way to give and receive pleasure. Quinn started moving her hips between the legs of Rachel, who seemed to be in a trance. First, Quinn's clit rubbed Rachel's clit irregularly, who responded groaning which time the blonde girl did the right move, luckily, she found the right spot for both feel pleasure. She started rubbing harder, faster. She did not know what she was doing, she had no technique, and she acted out of pure instinct.

Rachel seemed to approve. She dug her nails on Quinn's back, who is so absorbed to feel pain. wetter, more sweat, a symphony of moans and whimpers. They tried to kiss on the lips, but couldn't do it for long, their mouths just traveled through their necks, shoulders, arms, breasts.

Quinn got to the point that she couldn't stop, she knew that. She was about to come, but didn't want to rush Rachel, she wanted her girl to orgasm in her own time, without pressure. The blonde girl couldn't hold much longer anymore, she came hard; she felt the body released all the energy that was holding on to an amazing orgasm. But she couldn't stop yet, not until her girlfriend comes as well. Even her clit was being ultra sensitive in a way that hurts, she kept going on for her girlfriend. She was looking at Rachel with lust. She was watching every reaction of Rachel's body, every expression of Rachel's face.

She lowered her face to kiss the brunette, kissing her slowly; allowing her girlfriend to suck at her tongue, after that kissing and biting her lower lip and chin. Everything was so natural. Although the movements were not coordinated or perfect like in the movies, but it was hot anyway.

She kissed the valley between Rachel's breasts, and then tenderly kissed her nipples, letting herself get lost in that sense. Kissing, sucking, nibbling, she felt the girl beneath her beginning to move her hips harder, grabbing Quinn's ass and she forcing herself against Quinn. The Cheerio felt she could do it a second time. She put her hand on Rachel's ass and pulled the girl against her as well, the smaller girl wrapped her legs around her waist, and tighten the grip, making them move at the same pace. Rachel came as soon as Quinn's sucked her nipple a little harder, feeling a wave washed her over. This time the blonde girl didn't orgasm. But it was ok, her girlfriend was so tired. She wasn't frustrated, quite the opposite.

Rachel Quinn kissed her softly on the lips, and rolled off her. She remained lying next to each other, tired, sleepy. Without saying anything. They couldn't speak, they couldn't hear too, it seemed that the only sense left for was the sight. What a gorgeous sight. the blonde smiled at the brunette, who smiled back, they did a beautiful combination, so different and so alike. Thus, lying side by side, facing each other , they stayed there, nose to nose, gigling and whispering cute thing to each other till they fell asleep.

It was imperfect, but it couldn't be better


End file.
